


Friends in the Rain

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Cave Buddies!Trying to escape the rain, Hyrule and Four take shelter in a cave and bond!
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Four (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Friends in the Rain

“I told them we shouldn’t split up, but no, we just  _ had _ to split up to cover more ground,” Four grumbled, batting a spider web away. Hyrule laughed.

“Oh, come on Smithy, it isn’t that bad. At least we’re out of the rain!” Hyrule exclaimed, placing a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. Four jumped, shooting him an unsettled look. The two men had been exploring the southmost area of the place they had appeared in under orders of Time. The place was nice enough: mostly wooded, with some cave mouths randomly popping up. Then it started raining and Hyrule pulled Four into one of the caves. Four did not appreciate being in the cave, to say the least.

“It’s still wet.”

“It’s less wet than outside!”

“Half this cave is smaller than you.” Four grumbled, continuing to walk further into the cave. Hyrule followed him, ducking down.

“It’s okay, I spent plenty of times in caves smaller than me as a kid.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, Traveler.”

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Four stopped, turning around with a slight glare.

“Not. Here.”

Hyrule raised his hands and took a few steps away from the blacksmith. Four huffed and glanced around, taking in the cave. There were cone-like rocks rising from the floor and on the ceiling, slowly dripping water onto the ground. Some were very small, only inches long but others were very large. Four snorted. Compared to him, most of them were a decent size, maybe half his height. Glancing further into the cave, there were columns, stretching from ceiling to the ground. They seemed to be taller, like the roof of the cave was higher there.

“This must be a very old cave,” Hyrule muttered, drawing Four’s attention away from the cave’s wonders. He raised an eyebrow at the man, curious.

“What makes you say that?” He questioned. Hyrule hummed and opened his mouth, quickly closing it again as he searched for the words he needed to explain.

“It’s… okay, so the ones on the top of the cave are called stalactites, and they drip down water and minerals and create the stalagmites, the ones on the ground. With them being this big, it means it’s been happening for a long time since it’s a slow process,” Hyrule hesitantly spoke, but was assured in his knowledge and it showed. Four blinked, surprised at the understanding the other boy showed. He didn’t think Hyrule was dumb, but he was shocked by this information.

“Where’d you learn that?” Four asked in awe. Hyrule blushed, scuffing the ground with his foot.

“The town I liked to hang around the most had a man who liked to investigate caves. He took me with him a few times since I spent so much time around the caves, so in return for my guidance to and through the caves, he would teach me about them. He called it ‘science’.” Four blinked again, processing this information.

“Huh,” Was the only thing Four could think of to say. Hyrule shrugged.

“Yeah. So. Fun facts with Hyrule,” He muttered.

“Well, alright. So… what now? Do we just sit down and wait out the storm?” Four asked quietly, his voice echoing slightly against the cave walls. Hyrule cocked his head, surveying the cave and the distance from the mouth.

“Yeah, I think so. We should be far enough in to stay out of the wind and rain, but not far enough in that we’ll find anything nasty that’s camping out here. So we should be good!” He said brightly. Four nodded and sat down, taking his bag off his shoulder. Hyrule sat down across from him and took off his own pack.

Setting out their bed rolls, the boys talked quietly, not to attract the attention of anything else hiding in the cave.

“So what’s your Hyrule like?” Hyrule asked his companion. Four smiled thoughtfully.

“It’s spralling, somehow so big and so small… Hyrule Town is nice, kind of small and homey feeling. The castle is beautiful, full of stained glass, but it’s tiny compared to some of your guys’ castles. But I like it that way. Lake Hylia is gorgeous, big and vast. It was frozen for a while. Kakariko Village is simple but lively. The Lost Woods are terrifying and shadowy, but nice enough if you spend a lot of time there. Death Mountain is huge and hot and full of caves like this one,” Four crinkled his nose. “I didn’t the caves, but it was really pretty there. Mount Crenel has hot springs that are nice, and it has a giant silver mine.” Four paused.

“But my favorite place is the Four Sword Shrine. It’s full of huge trees and moss and it’s so quiet… it’s beautiful and simple, almost serene. I love it. I would go there when I got upset after my journey.” He finished softly. Hyrule placed a hand on Four’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything.

Four sighed and shivered. He reached for his blanket, throwing it around his shoulders gently. Hyrule cocked his head a little, before realizing the small man was probably much colder than he and definitely not used to the chill of a cave.

“I used to live in a cave!” Hyrule suddenly sputtered. Four’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“You  _ what _ ?!” Four shouted. His exclamation echoed in the cave, ringing out. Before Four could continue, Hyrule shoved Four onto his back, leaning over him.

“Hey, what are you-” Four started, but was quickly cut off by the familiar screech of keese. Four fell silent, watching the keese flee the cave, flying off into the night. There were tens, maybe even hundreds, flying over head, and Four was shocked. Finally, the keese dissipated. Hyrule backed up, letting Four up.

“How… How did you know that was going to happen?” Four asked, shaking slightly. He didn’t like caves and he didn’t like keese. Something about their pointy faces made him shiver.

“I told you, I lived in a cave. For a while, anyway.” Hyrule bit his lip. “Keese like caves, and don’t like sound.”

The two fell silent, staring towards the mouth of the cave where the keese had escaped. The rain was gone, but twilight had fallen. Hyrule made a growling noise in the back of his throat, causing Four to look at him.

“What?” Hyrule turned to him, face full of annoyance.

“It was raining. That means no dry firewood.  _ That _ means no fire.” Four groaned. He was right. They were in for a chilly night.

“Might as well get some rest,” Hyrule mumbled, grabbing his blanket. He removed his sword and Four followed suit, removing his equipement, but leaving his tunic on. It was too cold to sleep in anything else. Four shivered again. Hyrule spared him a pitying look.

“Um. Hey, smithy, uh. Do you want to, uh… push our bed rolls together? Sleeping close together will make us both a little warmer.”

Four thought for a moment before nodding. Shifting, he pushing his bed roll closer to Hyrule’s. Hyrule did the same, careful to make sure they weren’t near any stalactites or stalagmites. The boys curled up on their respective bed roll and tried their hardest to fall asleep in the cold cave.

-

Morning came like it always does; whether you liked it or not, and always much too soon. Four groaned, burying his head in his pillow. He could hear the birds outside chirping and… was that giggling? Why was his pillow moving?

“Look at them! Champion, take a picture on that contraption of yours!”

“Hush Sailor, you’re going to wake them!”

Four opened one eye and glanced around. Above him stood Wild, Twilight, and Wind, all giggling like children. Raising his head, he looked around.

“Ah, damn it, I didn’t get it soon enough,” Wild complained. Four looked down and froze. That would be why his pillow was moving. Apparently, he had been laying against Hyrule, who was still asleep.

“Not a word of this to anyone,” Four hissed at the three others.

“Awh, come on Smithy, it’s funny!” Wind whined. Four shot him a glare and shook Hyrule’s shoulder. Hyrule mumbled and rolled away from Four, rolling off his bed roll and into a puddle of stagnant water. He shot up.

“Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!” The man said, struggling to get out of the water. The four others laughed at his struggle, but eventually helped him stand up. Grumbling, Hyrule looked around.

“Morning already? Ugh,” He rubbed his eyes before turning to the Wild and Twilight. “So how you’d find us? Decide to check ever cave you found?”

“Nope!” Wind said, popping the ‘p’ in the word. “We had Wolfie’s help! It took a while because of the rain, but he eventually found you two and then took off to grab Twilight, who was checking out some caves South of here.”

“I see,” Four said. He stretched before putting his sword back on. “Well, let us get our stuff together and we’ll go ahead and go find the others. I’m sure Wolfie would love to help if we could find him again,” Four shot a look over to Twilight. Twilight glared back, causing Four to smirk.

As the boys left the cave, there was a sigh released, barely heard by Twilight. He turned, looking into the cave, but saw nothing. 

“Twilight? Is everything okay?” Hyrule asked, worried. Twilight nodded slowly, still staring into the cave. Nothing moved. Shrugging, he swung around and faced the rest of the group, who were all looking at him.

“Just thought I heard something. It’s fine, let’s get gone,” Twilight muttered, and pushed forward through the group, headed North. The rest of them glanced at each other but ultimately followed him.

None of them saw the red eyes glittering in the dark of the cave. They blinked slowly, before vanishing.


End file.
